


Dangers of Dozing

by EndangeredMind



Category: Walker Texas Ranger
Genre: Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Cordell decides to leave his Dodge Ram unattended whilst he takes a nap on a nearby park bench. Big mistake!





	Dangers of Dozing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).

Cordell sighed as he parked up his Dodge Ram near a park and got out. It was a really hot day in Hudson Texas, and all he wanted to do was nap. He groaned as he got out and locked the truck, making sure it was parked in the space properly, before he walked out of the parking lot and towards a park bench under a tree. With a sigh, he climbed on and closed his eyes, unaware that a large man was waddling towards his car, a cold and cruel smirk on his face. “This will be so fun!”

The man then grinned as he produced a pump, which was filled to the brim with cake crème. “This is what you get for putting my boss inside and thinking that you can get away with it! Well now it’s time you got a taste of your own medicine!” He grinned as he hooked up the pump to the exhaust ports of the Dodge and flicked a switch, laughing as the pump fired up and some of the crème began to flow into the truck, a dribble at first, before exploding into a continuous stream, as the man waddled away. 

The interior was the first thing to be affected as the soft seats began to slowly swell up, the stitching and groaning as it began to stretch with all of the crème being forced into the seats. The headliner and dashboard weren’t spared either as they tried to stay in their normal place, only to fail miserably as they began to swell up as well. The carpeted floor and the headliner were spared no expense as they were subjected to the fattening liquid, the soft fabric bloating and straining noisily in protest as they tried their best not to burst.

The doors were the next to swell up, with the grey metal puffing outwards as they were quickly being filled with the liquid. However, that was only the beginning as the handles began to sink into the rapidly swelling doors, and they quickly became a slither in the swollen metal. The strong lines on the metal body quickly followed suit as they were puffed out. In a few moments, the truck went from a rugged looking mean machine to a slightly rounded metal blob as the intensity of the crème forced the truck to swell out at an alarming rate.

As the truck continued to balloon, the front and back bumpers continued to creak as they tried to fit around the rapidly swelling truck. With a loud groan, followed by a pop and a loud clang, the front bumper popped off the truck, rolling on its side, before slamming down on ground. This was quickly followed by the back bumper, which popped off its holdings and clattered to the floor. The bumpers were now free of the swelling truck, which continued to swell up from all of the liquid being forced into it. The truck rocked and groaning loudly, protesting.

The interior continued to bloat up, quickly filling up the remaining space inside of the already bloated and suffering cabin. The fattened seats creaked as they were being crushed from the incredibly fattened dashboard and the swollen headliner. The pedals were also bloated, and they were being pressed, causing the bloated interior to bloat and creak. From a nearby area, the man watched the truck bloat up and he smirked as he heard it continue to bloat. His boss would be so pleased to find out that Cordell’s truck was down and out! The tyres let out a worrying creak.

As the truck continued to bloat outwards, the suspension began to protest all the weight that was being placed on it, and it began to lower towards the ground, with more creaking and groaning as the truck dropped closer and closer towards the tarmac. However, Cordell was still sound asleep, not realising that the truck was swelling up into a massive blimp. With a loud groaning noise, the truck sagged all the way downwards as the weight finally got the best of it. It wouldn’t be long before something else would begin to expand and the truck would expand again.

That something turned out to be the underside of the truck, which creaked as the crème began to fill it. It didn’t take long for the truck’s underside to begin swelling up, which groaned loudly as it bulged outwards. It wasn’t long before the underside made contact with the tarmac, where it began to pool, before it started to push the 4x4 off the ground, rending the tyres completely useless as they hung there, unable to do anything except serve as an accessory to the now largely bloated truck. The truck continued to swell up as the pump began emptying.

By this stage, there was barely any crème left in the pump as it continued to fill up the massively swollen truck. With a gurgle, the last of the substance was forced into the truck, which backfired tremendously on the little pump, as it was immediately squished under the swollen truck. The man grinned as he heard the metal become nothing more than a flat pancake under the swollen truck’s rear. As the pump was crushed, it gave out one final push of the crème mixture, effectively sealing its fate, as the blubbery Dodge Ram came crashing down upon it. 

Walker groaned as he woke up from his nap, rubbing his eyes and sighing as he slowly came to. He sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes once more. “Time for me head… home.” His eyes went wide as he caught sight of his truck, which was enormous! Words failed him as he took in the sheer size of it. The lines in the parking space were lost under a mountain of truck blubber, but that didn’t bother him. How was he supposed to get a truck blimp like this home, and then deflate it? He needed a drink.


End file.
